


SUMMERTIME LOVE → S. BLACK.

by 4MERIC4S4SS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4MERIC4S4SS/pseuds/4MERIC4S4SS
Summary: ‟ we're a summertime love story, nathan. "IN WHICH...Nathan Becker and his older sister, Natalia, are students going to Koldovstoretz Wizarding School, but after getting expelled due to causing trouble within their lovely school, they go to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	1. Chapter 1

_**IN WHICH...** _

Nathan Becker and his older sister, Natalia, are students going to Koldovstoretz Wizarding School, but after getting expelled due to causing trouble within their lovely school, they go to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_**AARON TAYLOR-JOHNSON AS** _  
_**NATHAN T. BECKER** _

_**** _

_**" sometimes i... lose myself. and all i see is my mother. "** _

_**ELIZABETH OLSEN AS  
NATALIA T. BECKER** _

_**** _

_**" you're no different than your father, regulus."** _

_**EMMA DUMONT AS  
NOELLE T. BECKER  
** _

_**" gone too soon? is that all you think of me? "** _

_**BEN BARNES AS  
SIRIUS O. BLACK** _

_**** _

_**" everything was fine until noelle fucked it up. "** _

_**DEV PATEL AS  
JAMES F. POTTER** _

_**** _

_**" and that's where you fucked up. "** _

_**ANDREW GARFIELD AS  
REMUS J. LUPIN** _

_**** _

**_" you are actually the biggest idiot i've ever met. "_ **

**_DANE DEHAAN AS  
PETER PETTIGREW_ **

****

_**" i have nothing to say. "** _

_**KAREN GILLAN AS  
LILY J. EVANS** _

_**** _

_**" this is... a problem... "** _

_**AJA NAOMI KING AS  
JOSEPHINE "JJ" JASMINE** _

_**** _

_**" braxton johnson is an asshole. "** _

_**TRISTAN AND TYLER TIMMONS AS** _

_**JOSHUA AND BRAXTON JOHNSON** _

_**(why are there no gifs of these bastards smh)** _

_**SPENCER SPEAKS  
hey ig** _


	2. PLAYLIST.

**_r.i.p. 2 my youth- THE NEIGHBORHOOD_ **   
**"R.I.P. to my youth  
and you could call this the funeral  
i'm just telling the truth  
and you can play this at my funeral  
wrap me up in chanel inside my coffin  
might go to hell and there ain't no stopping."**

**_i miss the old u- BLACKBEAR_   
** **"and i never got a single fuckin' thank you from you  
** **or "i love you daddy."  
** **you ungrateful bitch.  
** **the more the baddie, the more the bratty."**

**_angel of small death and the codeine scene- HOZIER_  
"i watch the work of my kin bold and boyful  
toying somewhere between love and abuse  
calling to join them wretched and joyful  
shaking the wings of their terrible youths."**

**_sex with a ghost- TEDDY HYDE_  
"im getting jiggy with a rifle  
i'll pull the trigger with my eyes closed  
hoping to hit you somewhere vital  
and when i miss you, come and kiss me with a smile."**

**_bad idea!- GIRL IN RED_  
"it was a bad idea  
**

**calling you up  
was such a bad idea  
'cause now im even more lost."**

**_cult of dionysus- THE ORION EXPERIENCE_  
"im feeling devious  
youre looking glamourous   
let's get mischievous   
and polyamorous."**

**_hayloft- MOTHER MOTHER_   
**

**"young lovers with their legs tied up in knots  
young lovers with their legs tied up in knots  
with his long tall gun, pop went a-creeping  
to blow the hayloft dead head straight off."**

**_slow down- CHASE ATLANTIC_  
"i don't know if you already know how,  
but girl, i got the feeling that you know now  
you're buried in the pillow, yeah you're so loud  
but im about to show you, baby, slow down."**

**_i am damaged- HEATHERS SOUNDTRACK_  
"i hope you miss me  
**

**wish you'd kiss me  
**

**then you'd know i worship you  
i'd trade my life for yours."**

**_im not a vampire- FALLING IN REVERSE_  
"well i can lure any woman that i want to in my bed  
with me  
and whiskey seems to be my holy water  
mothers better lock your doors  
and hide your daughters."**

**_first time he kissed a boy- KADIE ELDER  
_ "first time he kissed a boy  
he had never, never known  
cover up is what they told  
feel so cold."**

**_wrong- MAX, LIL UZI VERT_   
**

**"wanted to take her back to my place  
driving 90s, let the cops chase  
making her damn it feels so good face  
and she don't wanna wait, no, wait 'till we get home."**

**_spencer speaks  
_** hey f4gs


	3. CHAPTER ONE.

underlined dialog is russian, _underline italics_ is hebrew

_**THE BECKER FAMILY**_ were some _mean_ motherfuckers. Adhara Perseus-Becker, a well-known Death Eater and extremely loyal follower of Voldemort, was the sole reason the Beckers were perceived as stone-cold _bitches_. The only positive thing anyone knew about their family was how they were an interfaith family and often invited their goyische pureblood peers to celebrate holidays. That's how the Blacks knew of the family, they had been invited to several Passover ceremonies over the years and had even been invited to each child's B'nai mitzvahs. Sirius and Nathan were trouble makers whenever they were together, which drove their parents up the wall. 

Eventually, as Nathan started going to Koldovstoretz Wizarding School, he and Sirius drifted apart. They eventually stopped talking and the Becker siblings started keeping to themselves. It hurt both of them, but they both knew it was most likely for the best. Having been the black sheep of the family, them staying away from each other could've just been another way of making sure they weren't exiled from their families.

But here Nathan found himself pulling a dangerous and highly illegal prank in the Korividite common room.

" _I can't believe we got away with that,_ " Nathan laughed excitedly, stumbling down the hallway with Natalia.

" _That's gotta be our best prank yet!_ " Natalia exclaimed, pulling Nathan into a large broom closet as their professor rounded the corner. Their silver and ivory ties belonging to house Vodior restricted their breathing ever so slightly, only making their breathing worse once they burst into laughter due to the professors searching for them.

"Where the hell have these disrespectful little shits gone?!" Professor Feroz bellowed, causing Nathan and Natalia to laugh harder.

"Would you calm down?" Madam Ilsya, Vodior's head of house, sighed, "It was a harmless prank."

"Harmless?" Madam Zola snapped, "They nearly killed 10 students!"

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't intended..." Ilsya muttered.

Professor Mikala, the school's headmaster, soon joined with the rest of the professors and Noelle Becker.

It was true that the prank Natalia and Nathan pulled was... dangerous. They'd set off a colored bomb in the Korividite common room, and the protection charms they had set for it had backfired. Students were injured, but no one was killed. In Nathan's opinion, everyone was overreacting.

"They aren't going to hide forever," Professor Orlov said assuringly, "They crave too much attention for that."

"Damn," Natalia whispered, "That kinda hurt..."

"That's a bit harsh," Professor Taj muttered.

"But it's the truth."

"Broom closet," Noelle spoke up suddenly.

"What?" The professors questioned, turning to the 5th year.

"Broom closet," Noelle repeated, looking at them, "They're in the broom closet over there."

Mikala walked over, pulling his wand and flicking the door open with a mutter of a charm.

He pulled the 3rd and 4th years out of the closet with a disappointed look on his face. "Stepanov, take these two to my office and contact their parents. Take Noelle with you."

"Yes sir," the Muggle Studies teacher nodded, grabbing the two students by the backs of their button-up shirts. "You two are in a lot of trouble, you know."

"We're aware..."


	4. CHAPTER TWO.

" _ **I CANNOT BELIEVE**_ that you two would get yourselves expelled!" Adhara yelled, her heavy Russian accent making her appear angrier than she was. Her exposed Dark Mark only made the situation worse. "Your only other option is Hogwarts!"

"I'd be perfectly fine going to Hogwarts, I don't know about Noelle and Nat," Nathan shrugged, crossing his arms.

"I'm not sending my pureblood children to a school filled with Mudbloods and blood traitors!" Adhara screeched, causing all three Becker siblings to flinch.

Those insults were especially hurtful, considering Adhara was the product of two muggleborn students from Hogwarts and was married to a muggleborn. She'd gone down the wrong path at age 16, becoming a Death Eater almost as soon as she could.

Castor, Adhara's muggleborn husband, wasn't the fondest of them. But, knowing what could happen if he chose to leave, he stayed anyway. For him and his children.

When Adhara's parents found out she'd joined the Death Eaters they kicked her out almost immediately. And so, with no place to go and no one to look out for her, she very quickly became close friends with the Black family. Orion and Walburga did not think of her as family, but rather a close family friend. Cygnus and Druella became fond of her quickly despite her blood status.

The night of meeting the Black family was the night Adhara started her plan to breed muggleborns out entirely. She started her family tree, starting with her grandparents on both sides of the family. They died before she was born. Bellatrix Black had killed them, and had her eye out for Astra Warren (Adhara's elder sister) next.

Astra and her husband, Franklin, had gone into hiding as soon as Adhara joined the Death Eaters. Astra was three years older than Adhara and was two years out of Hogwarts when Adhara joined Voldemort's dreaded army.

Nathan and Natalia were blood traitors in Adhara's eyes, despite not being purebloods at all. Noelle was a tricky case, no one knew where she stood when it came to blood purity. Everyone thought she'd go down the Death Eater path, and that scared Nathan and Natalia more than anything.

Noelle was only 16, she turned 17 in two months and was starting her 7th year at Hogwarts. Adhara expected all her children to become Death Eaters by then, but Nathan and Natalia already made it clear that if Adhara wanted them to join the Death Eaters would have to hold them down and force the Dark Mark on their arms. They weren't going by choice.

"How do you, a halfblood, sit there and spew such hate?" Natalia spat, staring up at her mother.

"Don't speak to your mother that way," Castor, their father, jumped in.

"What way?!" Nathan defended immediately, standing up, "She hasn't caught an attitude! She's just pointing out Mother's hypocrisy."

"My blood status has got nothing to do with this, now sit down!" Adhara demanded.

"Saying you're a half-blooded Death Eater is like saying you're a Jew for Hitler!" Natalia compared angerily.

"Go to your bedroom, Natalia," Adhara demanded quietly, "You as well, Nathan."

Nathan and Natalia narrowed their eyes at their mother before sprinting upstairs into Natalia's bedroom. Nathan sat on the floor by Natalia's closet as Natalia sat on her bed.

"Do you think they're gonna force us into being Death Eaters?" Nathan barely managed to whisper.

"They can't force us to do anything, Nathan," Natalia assured, smiling.

"You sure?" Nathan asked, "I think they might have already forced Noelle into it."

"They can't force Noelle into being one of those disgusting, vile humans," Natalia snapped, "If she is a Death Eater, she did it on her own."

SPENCER SPEAKS  
hello


End file.
